


Guilty

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Guilty

How many stars in the night sky?  
A septillion sentries, doomed to be free   
And ever alone, while I burn at your side,   
But the stars will not know,  
And you will not see.

How many words in a silence?  
Loud as a riot and deep as the sea,  
The poets have sung of your beauty and grace,  
And I of your touch:  
Of how close we could be.

How many books in a library?  
Hundreds, and none that are useful to me.  
Brilliant minds with nothing to say;  
There is no greater puzzle,   
Than how we can be.

How many hours in a road trip?  
The road is our lives by familial decree.  
We are Bedouin Rogues of the Badlands,  
Splicing our way  
Through the Land of the Free.

How many lies in a mirror?  
The mind of the dreamer demands to be free,  
But the looking-glass hides my silvery guilt,   
I was dreaming of you,  
Are you dreaming of me?

How many hunts in a lifetime?  
For better or worse, I know you agree  
That we wouldn't know how to stop walking this edge,  
And crazy is fine,  
So long as it's 'we'.

How many hugs in a crisis?  
A dead-again freefall, a desperate plea.  
The miracles just keep on coming,  
No respite for you,  
No take-backs for me.

How many cries in an echo?  
My voice without yours rings out torturously.  
I am your echo, no use, 'til you call,  
Safety and purpose,  
My heart's double beat.

How many rounds in a chamber?  
'Cause we can't out-run fortune indefinitely,  
And someday we're going out blazing,  
So Save one for you,  
And save one for me.

How many hearts in a soul bond?  
How many souls in a family tree?  
How many sides to a coin in a well?  
And how could I ever  
Have thought to be free?

How many beds in a cabin?  
A single to share, as tight as can be.  
Ours is a song without ending.  
Open your eyes Dean,  
Tonight you will see.


End file.
